


Meet Your Doom

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Kissing, Long Shot, Metahumans, One Shot, Prophetic Dreams, Psychic Abilities, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sacrifice, Saving the World, Secrets, Self-Sacrifice, Villains, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: What happens when you find out your seemingly perfect boyfriend turns out to be the psychotic evil Speedster Team Flash has been hunting this whole time? The prequel to Out of This (Doom)World.





	Meet Your Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I may have altered the timeline of the final episodes of Season 1 a bit in order to fit my vision for this story. Hope it worked out!

Life was perfect.

You have the job. The friends. The _boyfriend._ And sure, you tend to have these pesky visions that sometimes bring on headaches in varying degrees of pain, but other than that, life was perfect.

With a pep in your step, you arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs, the workplace of your love, Doctor Harrison Wells. How did you ever get so lucky?

Your heels clack on the floor as you enter the Cortex where Team Flash relaxes after a hard day's work of metahuman ass-kicking. Harrison had let you in on the secret of him leading the superhero group devoted to saving the city and helping Barry to run faster. How your man juggles so many philanthropic projects at once is awe-inspiring to you.

“There's my favourite journalist.” Harrison is the first to spot you. He always is. He always has his lovely baby blues glued to you. “You look exceptionally beautiful today,” he says adjusting his glasses. He makes your heart skip a beat.

“And you look especially _sexy_ today.” You bend down to give Harrison a kiss hello and he returns it with a passion you're not used to seeing outside of the bedroom and certainly not in front of his colleagues. It catches you by surprise.

“Doctor Wells, do you and the Mrs. have to do this every time?” asks Cisco.

“Apologies, Cisco.” Harrison replies. “And (Y/N) isn't my Mrs. Not yet, anyway.” He flashes you a very aware smile and takes your hand to hold.

You rest a hand on his shoulder. “Ready to leave, babe?”

“I believe I am.”

“May I?” you ask, gesturing to his chair.

“Please do.”

You sit yourself down on his lap and Harrison drives his chair out of the Cortex. Even when he turns the corner, you can still hear Cisco's voice, “See, why can't I have something like that? Something beautiful and gross.”

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, you cook for Harrison. You wanted to do something special for your two year anniversary with him and what better way to spend it than a quiet, intimate night in, just the two of you?

The night is filled with deep conversation and loving gazes, which also follows you to your shared bed, where you celebrate your love of each other in a whole other way....

But oddly enough, you didn't sleep well afterwards. Your body tosses and turns in the middle of the night as a vision cruelly interrupts your sleep cycle. It pounds your brain with an urgent intensity. Your visions have never disturbed you in your sleep before.

In the vision, you see a man standing with his back to you. Harrison's motorized chair rests behind the figure, and when the man turns to show his face, you feel like screaming bloody murder.

It's Harrison. The love of your life.

But his eyes glow an evil red as if possessed.

Red lightning emits from his body and in a split second, he's gone.

You wake up with sweat on your forehead and feeling out of breath. What you just saw scares you to your very core. If this vision is true (and why wouldn't it be?), you needed to alert Team Flash. All your lives were in danger.

Harrison Wells is the man in yellow.

You try not to wake your more-than-likely-evil boyfriend by pulling back the covers.

“(Y/N),” comes Harrison's sleepy voice, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm just going to get a glass of water,” you lie. “Be back soon.” Reaching for your phone on the nightstand, you get up and attempt to casually leave the room without looking back. Out in the living room, your fingers attempt to type out a text message to Barry, the only person who has the ability to help you in this moment, and quickly.

 

_I don't think Harrison is who he_

_says he is. I need help. NOW._

 

Before you can hit send, a voice sends a chilling shiver down your spine:

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

What's strange is that you've heard this voice for the past two years and never once has it brought this kind of fear out of you.

“I knew your visions would eventually cause problems for me,” Harrison continues, moving bit by bit closer to you. _He knows._ It's difficult for you to wrap your head around him walking after all this time. “But hey, it's the price I pay for loving you.”

You feel sick.

“You're him. You're the Reverse-Flash.” He's been under your nose this whole time. Almost every night you'd ask Harrison how Team Flash was faring with the hunt for the man in yellow and every time he'd say they were making progress. Lies. All lies. How could you have missed this?

“Please, call me Eobard, my dear.”

“ _Eobard_?” The name doesn't sound right in your ears, but it could be just that you're used to saying _Harrison_ when speaking to the man with this face.

“Yes, and it sounds _so_ _good_ to hear it from your lips. Say it for me again, would you?”

“I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction.”

Harris- no, Eobard, is closing in on your personal space. You have your phone grasped tightly behind your back. _If I could just press send..._

_Done!_

The villain shakes his head. “It's a shame it has to come to this.”

“C-Come to what?” Eobard is faster than you had anticipated, as he whisks you out of the house and passes buildings and vehicles in a total blur. You tumble to the cold, hard ground of some dark and unknown underground location.

“So what? You're going to leave me in this hole to rot all alone?”

Eobard laughs.

“Well, you won't be alone,” he says. “Isn't that right, Eddie?” A weary grunt comes from over in the corner. CCPD Detective Eddie Thawne sits limp and tied to a chair. He looks dreadful. Weak. _How long has he been down here? Wherever_ here _is?_

“I don't know what kind of sick, twisted plan you have going on, but you won't succeed.” It takes everything for you to not let your voice waver. To not let him hear your broken heart through your words. “Barry will stop you.”

“Au contraire, my dear,” Eobard says with an evil smile that seems to fit him. “Mr. Allen will be helping me. Whether he likes it or not.” You have no idea what this means. Eobard uses his super-speed to carry and tie you up to another chair like Eddie's in the blink of an eye. The rope scratches at your wrists.

“You know, if we were alone, this could be fun,” the Speedster's breath is warm in your ear. “Very reminiscent of your birthday last year.”

Your stomach churns.

“Shut up.”

“Aw, come on, (Y/N). You know I love you? I'm doing this for us. Soon we will be out this archaic time and the world will be ours. I have a plan.”

_We? Plan?_

“I don't want any part of this. Leave me out of it.”

“I'm afraid that's not an option.” Eobard steals a kiss from you. There's no other word for it other than _steals._ “I'll be back for you. Sit tight.”

“Ha _ha._ ” The underground area becomes quiet once your psycho boyfriend leaves, save for the detective's noises of discomfort. Well, one thing's for sure...

No one has had a worse anniversary than you.

Hours pass. You're sure of it. What you are _un_ sure of, is whether Barry or anyone from Team Flash for that matter has received your hasty text for help. Your multiple attempts to talk with Eddie about the current situation are futile. He's so out of it. You wonder how long it will take until you become this way, too.

But then, you hear the sound of a hatch opening from above. A man and a woman's voice echo down to the depths of where you're being held.

It's Joe and Iris West.

“(Y/N)! Eddie!” ris cuts away your binds while Joe takes care of Eddie's.

“Thank God you're alive!” she says. “We've been looking everywhere-”

“Iris,” you tell your work friend, “It's Harrison. He's the Reverse-Flash!”

“His name is Eobard.” Eddie's voice is scratchy. _How does he know this?_ “He said that we're family. He's a Thawne. My descendant.”

You are so confused. Joe must see this on your face.

“Come on,” he says. “Let's meet up with the rest of team... And get you both some clean clothes.” You look at Eddie, whose suit is dingy from however long he's been down here, and then to yourself, still clad in your nightgown. You're too tired and shaken to feel any kind of embarrassment.

“Good idea.”

 

* * *

 

You end up sleeping for almost an entire day and a half. While Team Flash works out a way to deal with Eobard, you sleep the stress and heartache away in a back room of S.T.A.R. Labs. You wish you could be more help, but you don't have the energy right now. Besides, Team Flash knows what they're doing. _Right?_

On and off during this time of mental recuperation, a recurring image of a dark hole in the sky flickers in your mind. Sometimes you see it for longer periods of time, others shorter. It's unclear what this means, or when this phenomenon will take place, but nonetheless, it frightens you even while sleep.

A knock on the door wakes you. Your eyes flutter open to see Caitlin standing in the doorway, peeking in. She looks upset.

You sit up. “Caitlin?”

“(Y/N), I have terrible news.”

“What? What is it?”

She takes a breath. “Doctor Wells... _Thawne_ is getting ready to return to his time.”

“Isn't this good news?”

“He... He threatened us. Saying if you didn't go with him to the future, he'd kill us all.” This statement cuts at you like a knife. Like hell if you were going with Eobard!

But if you don't, your friends will suffer.

_I have to go._ _For their sakes._

“Take me to him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eobard, the man you thought you knew, holds his arms out and open to you as if welcoming you back into his presence.

_Where is Barry? And why is he not jumping in to save the day?_

You suppose you're the one saving the day, in a sense, going with this man to keep your friends from being killed. Eobard is handsy with you and very firm when ushers you towards a glass bubble-like machine. Dressed in his infamous yellow and black suit, he has you sit down beside him in the chair within. The door closes on you both and he smiles to himself. Eobard is getting his way. Like he's planned for since the beginning. As he punches a button on the control panel, the futuristic machine begins to hover off the ground. There's a far-off look in his eye.

“Home,” he whispers.

It may be his home, but it will never be yours.

Then, a torpedoing red streak hurtles its way directly at you both. _The Flash._ Barry smashes the glass machine, shattering it into a million shards and broken pieces, while also managing to cradle and shield you from the collision. Eobard starts yelling furiously at Barry.

“Get back,” Barry instructs you, staying in between you and the villain. It doesn't take long for the two Speedsters to begin fighting all around the courtyard to the death. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Eddie, who has come to help you out of the situation safely. He offers you his hand.

“Go. Get away from here, quickly.” But Eddie doesn't seem to be coming with you.

“What about you?”

“Don't worry about me.” The detective looks sad as he says this, but you hurry off to join Joe and Cisco far away from the violent battle. The moment you reach them though, a deafening gun-shot blast rings out in the air. Joe rushes to his partner, now collapsing to the ground, a seeping bloody wound forming at his chest.

You can't breathe.

“Eddie is Eobard's ancestor,” Cisco explains in shock. “If Eddie dies, he'll never be born and- he's being erased from existence!”

You can't take your eyes off of Eobard. The face of Harrison, the face you loved, the face you've kissed an immeasurable amount of times, transforms before your very eyes. The shape of his jaw, his eyes, his hair. He's turning into a completely different looking person.

But he's still the same man who betrayed you on the inside.

Eobard keeps his focus on you witnessing his change. It's almost hard to watch with the amount of tears welling up in your eyes.

“Oh, (Y/N), we could have changed the world together...”

“You've changed my world enough for one lifetime.” Cracks of light emit from his body slowly, then all at once. Eobard lets out a painful holler as he disintegrates into the air, then and there.

Eviscerated from time.

Harrison is gone. Eobard is gone. All that's left of what once was is you toppling to the ground, with your head in your hands, unleashing everything you've been feeling since finding out his secret through an uncontrollable series of silent sobs.

It takes you a while to fully realize the entirety of Team Flash is huddling around you, trying to force you back into the Labs and away from the pull of the wormhole.

_My vision._

“(Y/N)! You gotta get up!” Barry shouts. “We can't lose you! Not like this!”

Before you can yell back “ _what's the point?!”_ Barry says one final thing:

“You are a part of this team as much as anyone! Team Flash doesn't abandon one of their own!”

His words are the driving force you needed to bring you to your feet. You stare up at the daunting, spiralling wormhole hovering above and wipe the streaks of tears from your face with your sleeve.

“Okay, Team. Let's save the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "OK I know this is an odd request but can you do a sequel/prequel or mid-equal to out of this doomworld - like I love how you wrote the relationship and want more ? but only if you're cool with it. Thanks! ×"


End file.
